Death Brings Them Closer
by LipstickSmear
Summary: SwanQueen smut and fluff
1. Close

The loss of Hook and Robin had brought sorrow upon the small town of Storybrooke, not to mention Regina and Emma.

The funeral for Robin was today and everyone in town would be attending. Regina was getting ready for the funeral while tears ran so elegently down her soft cheeks.

She finished her makeup and hair and left the house. She slowly walked towards the place of the funeral.

All she could think about was Robin and how she will never see him again, the tears fell faster from her dark hazel eyes.

The first person she saw as she got closer was Emma. Regina started to feel slightly better from this. She knew only Emma could be feeling a similar way right now.

Next to Emma was Snow, David and Henry. Regina went over to them and hugged Henry when she saw a tear fall from his eye. She turned to Emma and smiled as much as she possibly could, which wasnt much at the time.

The funeral started but Regina wasnt paying much attention, all she could think about was Robin. The funeral was near an end and the last arrow was being placed on the coffin. Regina walked forward with the arrow in her hand and slowly placed it on trying to keep the tears in.

She walked back and the tears started falling. Emma saw this and went straight to her. The blonde wiped the tears off Regina's cheeks and smiled. The brunette gave a small smile back and stopped crying.

After the funeral everybody went to Granny's to celebrate the life of the two men.

Henry and Regina were sat at one booth and the Charming's at another. All but Henry were drinking alcohol and trying to forget what had happened over the past week.

Regina only spent about half an hour at Granny's before she went home. Before she left Emma stopped her to ask if she was alright. Emma knew she wasnt but felt she must ask. Regina opened her mouth to speek but nothing came out. She had no words to descibed how she was feeling, all that came to mind was greif-stricken. She remembered she needed to answer so she just shrugged her shoulders. "I should really be asking how youre doing with Hook been gone," regina finally spoke. Emma's eyes became wetter as she tried to hold back the tears. "How am i meant to feel?" Emma replied. Regina just nodded not having an answer. Regina started to walk home quickly wanting to be all alone for a little while.

*3 weeks later*

There was a really loud knock on the door. Regina had been in her pyjamas all day and she wasnt going to change for whoever was at the door.

She opened the door to find a tired looking Emma with a small smile across her face. "Hello" Regina said in a confused manner "what are you doing here?" Emma's smile grew wider as she told Regina that she wanted to check up on her since she'd not been outside in a while never mind seen Emma.

Regina moved her head in a way to tell Emma to come in. They walked to the couch and sat. Regina looked into Emma's emerald eyes as tears built up in her own eyes.

Emma's smile disappeared slightly when she saw regina trying not to cry. "Its fine to cry y'know, its just me" Emma softly assured. Regina let out a tiny smile and gently grabbed Emma's hand. All the built up tears came rolling out and down Regina's face. Emma tried to wipe them all away but there was to many tears.

Emma hugged Regina lovingly as she cried into emma's shoulder. They pulled away from each other but instantly craved to hold each other again. Emma realised how wet her shoulder was, turned her shoulder to Regina and laughed. Regina blushed slightly from the embarrassment but started to laugh with Emma.

Regina seemed to feel less upset when the blonde was around, she didn't know why but she didn't really care, she just wanted to spend all her time with this woman. She wondered if Emma ever felt the same.

Emma got up and told Regina that she had to leave to go see Henry. Regina stood and lead her to the door. As Emma started to leave Regina grabbed her and hugged her tighter than she ever had before. Emma didn't question the reason for the hug, she just held Regina as tight. They exchanged their goodbyes and Emma left.

Regina couldn't wipe the smile she had off her face. She had a glass of wine and went up to bed.

*1 week later*

Regina walked quickly with a small Spring in her step. It had been a week since She had seen Emma alone.

Today they were going to go get coffee together in a cafe. Emma had asked The brunette to go 4 days ago and it had been all Regina could think about.

Regina reached the cafe and opened the door to see the blonde sat at the far booth with a big grin on her face. Emma stood as Regina walked towards her with a similar sized smile on her face.

They hugged and sat opposite each other. The waitress came over and asked for their order, Emma looked over to Regina to ask what she wanted. Regina replied with "just a cappuccino for me please." Emma continued "and a hot chocolate with cinnamon for me please." Regina eye rolled as it was the drink Emma always got.

The pair talked for hours until the cafe started to close. They walked back to Regina's so they could spend longer together. Henry wouldn't be there as he was spending the night with Snow and David. They entered the massive house and went to sit down.

Regina's heart started to beat faster, she really liked Emma but tried to deny it as she felt that Emma would never feel the same way as Regina did.

Emma placed her hand on the brunettes. Regina tried not to blush but failed. Emma noticed Regina's face and smiled softly. They moved a little closer as they talked.

Emma paused for a second, she looked like she was thinking, the brunette couldn't even guess what about. Regina asked what the blonde was thinking about. Emma looked into her eyes, blushed, then told her that what she was thinking about was Regina. "Thinking about me?" Regina asked.

The blonde leaned forward and gently kissed Regina on her lips. Regina couldn't believe what was happening, she had been dreaming for this to happen since Emma had come to Storybrooke with Henry all those years ago.

She tried to deny how she felt by loving other people but none of the love was real except for Robin. But even that love wasn't as much as the love Regina had for this woman.

Regina never wanted the kissing to stop so she kissed the blonde harder. Regina pushed her tongue against Emma's mouth until the blonde opened a bit to let the tongue in to then meet it with her own.

Emma released a small moan and started to unbutton the brunettes shirt. Regina began to grow a little impatient so she grabbed the shirt by the collar and pulled it over her head. The brunette then pulled Emma's shirt off.

Regina began to kiss the younger woman's neck, first softly, then rougher. Another small Moan escaped Emma's lips turning Regina on even more.

"The older woman started to pull off Emma's jeans but struggled with how tight they were, Emma helped with getting her jeans off so they could go back to kissing one another.

Regina paused to look at the blonde in her bra and knickers, the sight took Regina's breath away. Emma didn't want to wait she quickly unzipped the brunettes skirt and pulled it down.

Regina was wearing matching black lace underwear. "You look amazing," Emma moaned under her heavy breathing with a small smile on her face.

Regina grabbed the blonde hair and pulled the younger woman back in for another lustful kiss. Emma didn't try to back away as a fight for dominance, she wanted Regina to tell her what to do and how to do as it secretly turned Emma on even more.

The blonde slowly unclipped the older woman's bra and pulled it off of her. Regina's nipples were as hard as rocks, Emma circled her fingers around the brunettes left nipple as their kissed deepened. The younger woman carefully removed her own bra and then moved down Regina's body.

She nibbled and sucked at the older woman's olive skin. The brunette groaned under her breath, Emma smirked and continued down the other woman's body. The blonde reached Regina's core and breathed in. The scent of the older woman could send Emma over the edge all on its own.

The blonde ripped Regina's panties down to her ankles. She slowly licked the brunettes clit then quickened. Regina wanted more, more friction and more of Emma.

The older woman grabbed Emma's hair and pulled her further into Regina's core, this made Emma go even faster with Regina's clit.

The younger woman started to insert a finger causing the brunette to release a small moan. Emma knew that the older woman was enjoying everything the blonde was doing to her so she moved her finger faster within Regina. "Emma" the older woman cried. Emma inserted another finger and quickened. The blonde knew Regina was close to her orgasm so she inserted another finger and curled them to hit the brunettes g-spot.

Regina started to climax, she flew her head back, her hips started to jerk and the brunette moaned louder than Emma had even herd anybody moan. The blondes face got wetter and wetter as she licked up Regina's cum. "You taste incredible," Emma moaned as she came up for air. Regina started to come down from her high and tried to calm her breathing.

The brunette pulled the younger woman towards her and kissed her softly on the woman's lips as she planned what she was going to do to her.


	2. Very close

Regina moved from Emma's soft lips to her neck. The brunette lightly bit it then followed with a small kiss where the bites had left marks. This caused the blonde to let out a small moan, Regina could do anything and still turn Emma on from it.

The brunette continued this for a few minutes, each bite making Emma moan even louder. The blonde arched her head so the older could get to more of Emma's neck. This caused Regina to let out a small lustful moan.

Regina's lips moved from Emma's neck to her breasts. The younger woman's moaning got a little loader. The brunette nibbled lightly at the blondes erect nipples. This made Emma get even wetter than she already was.

Regina gently cascaded her hand down the blondes thin, pale body which the brunette loved so much. The hand reached Emma's panties to pull them down then moved to the blondes clit and started to slowly rub. The younger woman's moans grew louder as she looked into Regina's lust filled eyes.

The brunette went further down the younger woman's body, kissing her way past the blondes stomach. Regina kissed Emma's thighs up towards her centre. The older woman licked the blondes wetness into her mouth and licked her lips. The younger woman moaned from the sight and smiled at the other woman.

Regina continued to lick the blondes core swallowing all the wetness. The brunette wiped her finger around Emma's core to get it wet, then pulled the finger up to the blondes mouth and inserted it. Emma sucked on the finger, even though she would never do that in front of anybody else.

Regina licked the clit more and more as she brought the finger back down, Emma was getting closer to her climax and the brunette could tell. The older woman put her finger in the blonde and started to thrust in and out. Emma started to move her hips along with the thrusts and began to breath a little faster.

The blonde was already quite tight around Regina's finger so she wasn't sure if Emma could take another. "Will one more finger be to much for you or can you take another." "More," Emma breathed. In went another of Regina's thin digits. Emma let out an even bigger moan than before.

The blonde griped the couch cover as Regina thrusted harder into Emma. The younger woman's heart was racing and she could barely breath she was so close to her orgasm. Emma's hips started to move uncontrollably as the younger woman started climaxing. Emma came all over Regina's fingers and she screamed the brunettes name, while trying to get some of her breath back.

Emma slowly started to come down from her orgasm and caught her breath a bit more before giving Regina a cheesy smile from the love the blonde felt for her. The brunette smiled back not exactly knowing what the smile meant but didn't need to.

The pair laid together, naked, holding each other in one another's arms. "I love you Regina," Emma wispsered softly into the brunettes ear. "I love you too my saviour," the older woman replied. They smiled at each other, they were finally together after all the years of trying to deny the feelings they had for each other.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling protected, being happy. Emma had her arm around Regina who had her head buried into Emma's warm chest. They had a blanket over them as they slept on the couch.

*The next morning*

Regina woke up in her bed with her covers on. Was last night all a dream? Did she even go to get coffee? Even being in her bed she didn't feel normal. She lifted the covers slightly to find she wasn't wearing pyjamas, she wasn't even wearing underwear. She was naked.

The door started to open. In came the beautiful blonde that Regina had previously spent an amazing night with. Emma wasn't empty handed she was carrying a tray with what looked like breakfast on top. The pair smile at each other lovingly. Emma walked over to the bed and placed the tray down. Regina put on her pyjamas so she was no longer naked.

"How did I get here? I thought I fell asleep with you on the couch," the brunette questioned. "You did, I carried you so I could surprise you in the morning with a special breakfast for a special ladie," Emma answered with a cute smirk on her face.

Regina smiled at her love. "I love you so much," the brunette hissed with a sense of lust in her voice. Emma gave out a small laugh then replied, "not as much as I love you."

Regina ate the breakfast only stopping to give the blonde little kisses. The older woman finished her breakfast and went to take the tray down after she insisted that Emma stays in bed.

Regina came back up from the kitchen, she walked in the room. "It's my turn to surprise you," the brunette purred in her most seductive voice. Emma wondered what Regina exactly meant by that but couldn't wait much longer to find out.

The pair kissed deeply as Regina got onto the bed, trying to get as close as possible to the blonde. "I thought this was meant to be a surprise, I saw all this yesterday," Emma whispered into Regina's ear with a smirk. "Patience my dear," the brunette muttered back. They continued to kiss until Regina broke it. The blonde pouted at the loss of contact.

Regina stood up and turned around. "Where are you going?" Emma questioned. "You'll see," the older woman tormented with a large grin on her face. Regina went to the bottom draw of her drawers and pulled something out, something big. Emma's smile grew wider as she saw what the brunette was holding.

In her hand, a big blue dildo. Regina fastened it onto herself and walked back towards the beautiful blonde sat on her bed, wanting her, needing her. They continued there kiss and got deeper and deeper into it.

Their hands touched each other everywhere. Regina needed to be able to touch more of Emma so yanked her shirt off. Emma spent no time getting Regina's pyjamas off to see the brunettes amazing olive skinned body. The dildo sticking out towards Emma.

Emma took her bottoms off and licked the top of the dildo. Both Emma and Regina were extremely wet for each other. The brunette practically ripped of Emma's bra and panties as she couldn't wait any longer to see the blonde without clothes.

The pair kissed more and more, deeper and deeper. Emma moved down to Regina's breasts, spent a few minutes licking and sucking, then slowly moved down to the brunettes toy. She licked she shaft as she looked into the older woman's eyes. Regina let out a small moan from watching the blonde do this.

Emma started to suck lightly on the head of the toy then began to let more in her mouth. Regina moaned loader and placed her hand onto Emma's blonde locks. The youger woman put more in until she was almost gagging.

Regina pushed Emma onto the bed and kissed her again. The brunettes hands moved down the younger woman's body. Emma began to moan quite loud. "More," the blonde whispered.

Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes as she started to press the dildo against Emma's entrance. Regina entered carefully into the younger woman and let out a groan.

"More," the blonde called even louder than before. Regina pushed the toy in deeper lightly thrusting it in and out. The brunette quickened the thrusting causing Emma to grow closer to her climax.

The older woman thrusted harder as the blonde got closer and closer. Regina's hand lowered to Emma's clit and circled her finger around it. The younger woman was so close to her orgasm she felt like she was going to cum right in that second.

The brunette went faster, harder and deeper. She knew Emma was close so she circled the blondes clit. Emma was cumming in seconds. She screamed Regina's name louder than she had last night.

As Emma came down from her high she smiled at Regina with love filling her eyes. The older woman pulled out and took off the soaked toy. She laid next to Emma and covered them both with the covers. "I think your surprises are my new favourite thing in the world," the blonde softly spoke still trying to catch her breath. "Get used to it," Regina replied with a smirk.


	3. Extremely close

The two woman woke up that morning in each other's arms. It was 8:00 am when they finally got out of bed. Emma had to take Henry out today as she had promised she would four days ago. She quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Regina was already there making some breakfast. "Want some pancakes?" the brunette asked. "I think you already know the answer," Emma replied with a small grin.

The older woman began to make Emma's pancake and placed it on a plate. "I wish I could stay with you all day, I'll miss you," the blonde said as her smile got smaller. "Come see me after you've been with Henry, we could even go on a date if you'd like that," the brunette suggested.

Emma's face lit up with excitement. 'Did Regina really just ask to go on a date with me?' the blonde thought to herself. "I would love to, where would you like to go?" the younger woman said.

"I'm taking you to the finest restaurant around, you're going to need a dress to wear, they're very strict with the dress code," Regina replied with a smile, "I'll pick you up at 7." Emma leaned towards the brunette and lightly kissed her lips. "Can't wait," the blonde stated.

Emma finished her breakfast. She kissed Regina goodbye and walked out back to her parents. Snow gave Emma a weird look as if she knew what had happened between leaving yesturday and when Emma had gotton home. "What's the look for?" Emma questioned. Snow didn't answer just smile wider as Emma had started to blush. "I think you know," snow replied.

Emma didn't need the lecture and questions so she asked if Henry was ready. "He'll be out in a few minutes," David told Emma, "you're back quite late." Emma just roll her eyes refusing to give an answer to what her parents were saying.

Henry walked out and walked towards Emma. "You ready to go?" Emma asked with a smile across her face. The two left Emma going as fast as possible without looking nice to suspicious.

Emma and Henry went to granny's and a few other places of Henry's choice before returning home at around 5:30 pm. "Can you watch Henry again tonight? I'm going out again," Emma asked Snow trying not to make a big deal. "Of course. Where are you going?" Snow replied with a raised eyebrow. "If you really need to know I'm going out with Regina to a restaurant."

A shit eating smile began to show on Snows face. "Enjoy yourself," she said without taking the smile off her face.

Emma went to get ready she had picked out a beautiful red dress with some small red heels to match. She kept her hair down but put a necklace on. Emma put on some ruby lipstick and left her room. Snow was sat on the couch in sight of Emma. "You look beautiful Emma," Snow complimented as Emma started to put everything she needed in a little shoulder bag. "Thanks," Emma said.

It was almost 7:00 pm and Emma was beginning to feel a little nervous. 'What if I'm underdressed? What if this doesn't work out?' The questions were flooding Emma's head. "Why am I so nervous," Emma blurted out. "Maybe because you really like her," Snow answered, "you'll be apsolutely fine, it seems like she really likes you aswell." Emma smiled, beginning to feel better and started to look forward to going on this date again.

There was a knock on the door, Emma got up to answer it, Regina was stood there in a skin tight, black dress with black stilettos to match. "You look amazing," Emma breathed before she said her goodbyes to Snow and left with Regina.

It wasn't Regina's car parked outside it was a black limousine with blacked out windows. Regina opened the door so Emma could get in then followed. The limo began to drive away from Snow and David's home.

"Would you like a drink?" Regina asked Emma in her most flirtatious voice. "I would my queen," Emma replied trying to sound just as flirty but failure to do it as well as a Regina.

The pair had talked the whole way to the restaurant and began to leave the limo. Emma tried to read the sign of the restaurant but couldn't as it was both French and in an extremely formal font.

They entered the restaurant, it was quite busy but there were still some tables free. A man showed the pair to their table which was next to the window. "This night is already beautiful Regina," Emma smiled at Regina. Regina smiled back and grabbed Emma's hand. "Glad you like it," she replied with an even bigger smile than Emma.

The waiter came over with the menus for the couple. "So many choices, we should do this more," Emma offered. Regina smiled agreeing with Emma. Regina ordered tomato soup and Emma ordered the scollops. They got some bread to share between them.

They are there first course and talked until the waiter came again for their next order. This time Regina ordered the steak done medium rare and Emma ordered pasta. "Mmmhhmmm," Emma moaned as she ate the pasta, "delicious." Emma leaned to Regina and lightly kissed her cheek leaving a small red mark from her lipstick.

The pair finished their mains and had there plaits taken away. The waiter came over once again to ask what they would like for their dessert. Regina ordered the Eton mess and Emma ordered a tiramisu.

The couple ate their desserts quite quickly wanted to spend some of their night taking a slow walk back to Regina's. The waiter came with the bill which Regina insisted she would pay.

They walked out of the restaurant and began to walk to Regina's house. They held hands and exchanged a few kisses trying not to take it to far before they were in private. As they got closer to the house they could hardly keep their hands off each other.

They reached the house and entered. They both took off their heels and sat on the couch. They began to kiss slowly. They kissed for a long time not wanting to take things fast. They stopped to get some wine so they could sit for a little longer.

They carry on kissing but can't last much longer without tearing each other's clothes off. Emma unzips Regina's black dress. Regina stopped kissing Emma again, grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom. Regina sat Emma onto the bed and walked into the closet. She came back out with her hands behind her back. "I know just how much you like my surprises so I got you something special, for us," Regina said with a low, seductive voice. "Oh what did you get us," Emma asked trying to hold back a small grin. Regina brought her hands forward from behind her back to show the handcuffs she was holding.

Emma's eyes widened with lust. This was going to be a very fun night. Regina pushed Emma backwards and kissed her again. The brunette slowly unzipped Emma's dress and slid it down her body. Regina kissed the blondes neck and nibbled slightly.

Regina then began to unclip the younger woman's bra, took it off and tossed it onto the floor. Regina went back to kissing Emma's neck while she brought her arms up to Emma's hands and put them above her head. Regina grabbed the handcuffs and fastened Emma's hands together. Emma was so turned on by Regina she gave out a moan.

Regina put a little kiss on the blondes lips and began to move down her body. The brunette nibbled at Emma's neck then moved to her breasts. She lightly bit at Emma's nipples making them really hard. She licked them a little where the biting had made them look a little sore.

Regina then got lower down Emma's body. She kissed the blondes hipbones towards her centre. Emma moaned again but a little louder. Regina seductively pulled down Emma's panties down to her ankles and pressed her face against the younger woman's centre.

She licked along the slit from the back all the way to Emma's clit. The brunette then began to suck on the younger woman's clit. Emma started to moan louder. Regina backed away causing Emma to crave the feel of Regina's mouth on her once more. Emma tried to move her legs a bit to try and get some friction but it wasn't enough.

"Regina!" Emma cried out needing the brunette to come back. "What do you want my dear?" Regina asked innocently. The blonde glared at Regina. "I need you," Emma moaned. "To do what?" Regina asked trying to sound as innocent as before. "To fuck me," Emma almost screamed.

Regina moved back to Emma's clit and licked around it. Emma was so close to cumming already. Regina inserted two fingers into the younger woman while never leaving Emma's clit. Regina began to thrust in and out then slowly started to increase in speed until Emma could almost feel her orgasm starting.

The brunette quickly pulled away once again leaving Emma almost shaking from the contact she craved. "Regina!" Emma yelled as Regina lightly laughed. Regina gave the blonde one last kiss then put her fingers back into the blonde and thrusted her fingers.

Emma's heart beat faster, her breathing quickened and she began to cum. The blonde screamed Regina's name and tried to grab the bed but was restrained by the handcuffs. Regina's fingers were covered with Emma's juices which the older woman slowly licked off while smiling at Emma with lust in her eyes.

"mmmhhmm delicious," Regina breathed. Regina and Emma kissed again and didn't break it for a few minutes. When they did break it Regina took off the handcuffs and laid beside Emma as they fell asleep beside each other.

Emma woke in the middle of the night feeling cold. She opened her eyes and noticed that Regina had moved quite far away in her sleep. Emma carefully pulled closer to Regina making sure not to wake her. The blonde lightly kissed her forehead and fell back asleep.


End file.
